


Deite sua cabeça e descanse

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Alicia tinha feito o bastante.





	Deite sua cabeça e descanse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lay down your head and rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853904) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #066 - song (música: All Those Yesterdays - Pearl Jam)

Alicia não podia mais suportar isso. Anos, ela passou anos da sua vida lutando para reconstruir a sua carreira, só para que fosse tirada dela de novo e de novo. Era demais, ela não podia mais suportar isso. Ela foi para a faculdade porque estava apaixonada com a ideia do direito, mas ela retornou para o trabalho porque não tinha escolha, ela tinha filhos para sustentar e estava completamente sozinha. Depois de todos esses anos, ela esperava que as coisas não seriam mais assim, que ela ao menos teria um pouco de segurança, mas esse não era o caso. Ela ainda estava lutando para se sustentar, tentando construir uma clientela, trabalhando em condições inadequadas. Em algum momento, vinho tinha parado de ser um conforto e se tornou uma necessidade, e ela não queria pensar sobre o que isso significava.

Tudo isso era demais, ela estava se desfazendo.

Lucca era a única pessoa que via isso, a única pessoa a estar ao seu lado quando ela estava fraca e vulnerável e chorando porque não sabia o que fazer. Lucca a abraçou com força e prometeu que a amaria, prometeu ser tudo o que Alicia precisava. Lucca viu a parte mais feia dela, a parte que Alicia fazia o seu melhor para esconder de seus amigos, sua família, seus colegas, e Lucca não se assustou com isso, não se afastou.

Ao invés disso, Lucca lhe ofereceu todo o suporte que ela precisasse, a abraçando pelo que pareciam horas, até que Alicia não mais sentisse que o mundo estava saindo de controle.

“Estou aqui para você,” ela disse, de novo e de novo. “Está tudo bem, você pode relaxar agora, você fez o bastante, você é o bastante, você pode descansar.” Uma litania de palavras de conforto, faladas por alguém que não sabia como confortar outra pessoa, que nunca teve essa experiência, mas que estava disposta a tentar, porque Alicia precisava dela, Alicia precisava disso.

Não era perfeito. Não era o que Alicia pensou que amor deveria ser quando conheceu Will pela primeira vez, ou quando decidiu se casar com Peter, ou mesmo quando começou seu caso com Will e estava quase disposta a abandonar tudo para ficar com ele. Mas isso não era como ela pensou que a sua vida seria nessa idade. Com o passar dos anos, ela ficou surpresa muitas vezes em descobrir que o que ela queria, o que ela precisava, não era o que ela pensou que queria, e depois de tantas surpresas, ela estava cansada demais para questionar essa.

Dessa vez, ela não se importava. Não se importava com o que todo mundo iria pensar, ou em ser julgada pela corte da opinião pública, depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, ela não estava nem vagamente preocupada que a mídia pudesse distorcer isso, alegar que ela deixou seu marido porque ele perdeu as primárias, ou que o casamento inteiro foi uma farsa. Ela não se importava mais, tinha encarado demais, se preocupado demais, mantido uma pessoa pública por tempo demais, e isso não importava mais. A única opinião com a qual se preocupava era a de seus filhos, mas eles não a culpariam por isso, eles sabiam o que ela tinha enfrentado.

De repente, era como se cada coisa ruim que aconteceu com ela com o passar dos anos fosse lavada. Todos os ontens, repletos de dor e estresse, tinham passado, ela sobreviveu a todos e seguiu lutando, e agora eles passaram e ela ainda estava ali. Com tudo que tinha enfrentado, sabia que não havia nada do futuro que não podia suportar, ela sobreviveria a qualquer desafio futuro como tinha sobrevivido aos do passado, e os enfrentaria de cabeça erguida, sem hesitar.

Ela ainda tinha tempo o bastante, certamente não era jovem, mas ainda tinha tempo o bastante. Diane, sua mentora, sua amiga, sua rival, tinha dedicado sua vida ou trabalho e encontrado amor quando era mais velha do que Alicia era agora, e era difícil não ver o quão feliz e apaixonada ela estava. O tempo e a idade não eram empecilhos, ela ainda podia ter uma vida.

Mas isso era um problema para amanhã, todas as implicações de perceber que Lucca era a única pessoa que estaria lá por ela, de saber agora que Lucca a amaria mesmo que ela fosse essa bagunça de sentimentos suprimidos e estresse e arrependimentos, tudo isso podia esperar.

Por agora, por aqueles momento, aquele dia, aquela noite, tudo o que queria era descansar. Alicia queria que o mundo parasse de girar para que pudesse deitar a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Lucca e ficar lá, ignorando todo o resto. Só por um dia, ela queria para de fugir de problemas ou correr para soluções, só parar, parar de correr e descansar.

Os últimos anos foram uma mistura de correr freneticamente tentando impedir sua vida de se despedaçar e memórias dormentes de quando não podia mais suportar mesmo enquanto seguia em frente, movida por álcool e a ideia de que não podia simplesmente desistir porque tinha pessoas que dependiam dela, porque não podia contar com seu marido para ser um pai para seus filhos então tinha que fazer tudo sozinha, mas não mais.

Zack era um adulto agora, e estava vivendo sua própria vida, e Grace também estava quase saindo pela porta. Ela conseguiu, ela fez tudo que lhe foi pedido, ela até apoiou Peter quando foi liberado da prisão e retornou à política e não era sua culpa se ele sonhou alto demais e suas pretensões fizeram com que ele caísse com tanta força no chão. Ela fez tudo o que foi pedido dela, e agora tudo o que queria fazer era descansar.

Lucca tinha razão, ela tinha feito o suficiente, ela podia parar agora, descansar e conseguir se recompor. Ela tinha tempo o bastante para isso. Ela podia simplesmente parar e ser confortada e ser amada e isso era tudo o que um dia ela quis, só não da forma que ela pensou que gostaria de receber.


End file.
